Depa Billaba/Leyendas
| nace = | muere = | especie = (Chalactana) | genero = Femenino | altura = 1.68 metros | pelo = Negro | ojos = Marrones | piel = Marrón claro | era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Adeptos Chalactanos *Frente de Liberación MesetarioPunta de Ruptura | maestros = Mace Windu | aprendices = }} Depa Billaba fue una Maestra Jedi chalactana que sirvió a la Orden Jedi durante los años finales de la República Galáctica. Entrenada por el Maestro de la Orden Mace Windu y luego unida al Alto Consejo Jedi, Billaba era considerada una de las Jedi más ilustradas de su época, y se ganó su puesto en el Alto Consejo. Habiendo aprendido la difícil forma VII de combate de sables láser creada por el jedi Mace Windu, se convirtió en una de sus pocas practicantes y una de los únicos tres maestros de la forma. La misión final de Billaba la llevó al devastado mundo de Haruun Kal, donde fue a ayudar a un levantamiento contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Mientras dirigía la misión, Billaba cayó al lado oscuro, volviéndose loca en el proceso. Cuando su antiguo maestro salió a buscarla, ella lo atacó tras una caza prolongada, lo que resultó en que Billaba cayera en un estado de coma. Biografía Infancia y primeros años thumb|left|200px|Depa habla de sus padres con [[Mace Windu/Leyendas|Mace Windu.]] Seis meses después de su nacimiento, la familia de Billaba tuvo que dejar su planeta natal de Chalacta en orden de buscar las estrellas para un nuevo hogar. Mientras viajaban, el transporte de la familia fue atacado y abordado por piratas. Con sus dos padres muertos, Billaba y su hermana quedaron a merced de los canallas hasta que, por casualidad, el prestigioso Maestro Jedi Mace Windu apareció y asesinó a los atacantes. Descubriendo que las dos infantes eras sensibles a la Fuerza, Windu las llevó al Templo Jedi en Coruscant donde les fueron dados nuevos nombres y puestos en un clan con otros Iniciados Jedi. Creciendo separadas una de otra, ambas chicas pasaron a través de la academia del Templo tras completar sus ensayos. Lista para convertirse en un aprendiz, Billaba fue notada por su salvador Mace Windu, quien la selecciono como su Padawan. Durante su entrenamiento, Windu le mostró la olvidada Forma VII del combate con sables de luz, su propia creación Vaapad. Formando un intento lazo parental con la niña, ella eventualmente pasó sus ensayos de Caballería y se transformo en una Caballera Jedi por el Alto Consejo.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Como una Caballera, Billaba estudiaba como un Cónsul, prefiriendo disolver los problemas con palabras en vez de los sables de luz. Interesada en la enseñanza de los Adeptos Chalactanos de su patrimonio, ella estudió con ellos y aprendió técnicas que le permitieron sintonizar su mente a las mentes y personalidades de sus compañeros. Como testimonio de su espiritualidad llevaba una joya en la frente que representaba la Gran Marca de la Iluminación y otra en el puente de su nariz que era la Marca Menor. Maestra Jedi Miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi .]] Conocida por su sabiduría, bravura, y lealtad, Billaba era extensamente considerada como una de los Jedi mejor formadas de su tiempo. Después de servir como Caballero durante unos pocos años, Billaba fue asignada al Alto Consejo; siendo la Maestra más joven en llegar a formar parte del Consejo. Tras entrar en el 33 ABY, Billaba continuó aceptando misiones de parte del Consejo, siendo enviada a Asmeru no mucho después. En el planeta, ella investigó el intento de asesinato al Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum. Acompañada por los Maestros Yaddle y Qui-Gon Jinn, la Caballero Vergere y el Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Billaba y sus compañeros fueron atacados por el Frente Nebulosa, una organización pirata con la decisión de detener a los Jedi, que perseguían a Arwen Cohl. Los Jedi fueron capaces de defenderse de los atacantes y eventualmente atrapar a Cohl y terminar con la amenaza.Cloak of Deception thumb|left|200px|Depa en Nar Shaddaa durante una misión Poco después, el Maestro Jinn fue ante el Alto Consejo tras escapar del bloqueo alrededor del mundo del Borde Medio de Naboo. Jinn afirmó que fue atacado en el planeta Tatooine por un guerrero zabrak que estaba bien entrenado en los caminos de la Fuerza y que portaba un sable de luz. Jinn concluyó que este guerrero oscuro era un agente de los Sith, un culto del lado oscuro que la Orden creía extinto; sin embargo, los Sith sobrevivieron en secreto. Inquietado por esto, el Consejo accedió a investigar sin permitírselo a Jinn, solo para presentarle otra rareza, un joven niño llamado Anakin Skywalker, quien se creía que era El Elegido de la profecía. Pidiendo que se entrenase el niño, el Alto Consejo aceptó al niño para entrenarlo a pesar de ser más mayor de lo permitido. No mucho después Jinn, disgustado, volvió a Naboo, fue asesinado por el Sith zabrak y quemado en una pira funeraria, en una ceremonia la cual Billaba atendió.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis En el 22 ABY, la tensión entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes estalló cuando el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, su Padawan Anakin Skywalker , y la Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo fueron raptados en Geonosis por fuerzas separatistas. Al enterarse de esto, el antiguo mentor de Billaba, el Maestro Mace Windu , partió de Coruscant con un enorme equipo de ataque con el objetivo de rescatar a los cautivos. Mientras que el resto del Alto Consejo Jedi también acompañó a Windu, a Depa se le ordenó quedarse atrás y salvaguardar al Templo y sus estudiantes. Durante la lucha , la hermana de Billaba, Sar Labooda, fue asesinada por los droides de batalla de la Confederación. La batalla terminó a favor de la República, con la oportuna llegada de un ejército de clones creado en el planeta Kamino, cuyo único propósito era luchar por la República. El descubrimiento de este Gran Ejército de la República era inquietante para el Alto Consejo, sobre todo para Billaba, una firme opositora a la Ley de Creación Militar. thumb|Depa se acerca peligrosamente al Lado Oscuro en Haruun Kal Misión a Haruun Kal Con la guerra en apogeo, Billaba se hizo General del ejército de la República y su antiguo Maestro le asigno una misión a su planeta natal, Haruun Kal. Su tarea era reclutar a la milicia Korunnai para que ayudaran a la República a detener la actividad separatista en el planeta, ya que el gobierno balawai de la ciudad capital Pelek Baw, estaba aliada con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y empleaba sus ejércitos de droides para controlar el planeta y a todo el sistema Al'Har, de gran importancia estratégica. Sin embargo, no hubo contacto con el templo durante semanas. En este tiempo, Billaba llegó al liderato del Frente de Liberación Mesetario (FLM), junto al señor de la guerra Kar Vastor. Juntos encabezaron al Frente en la Guerra del Verano, que se había prolongado entre los habitantes del planeta por varias décadas. Durante este tiempo, Billaba sufría de pesadillas, por las atrocidades que había visto en la selva, esto y la influencia del sanguinario Vastor, la orilló a caer al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Después de un tiempo, Billaba transmitió un mensaje a la Oficina del Canciller Supremo. Cuando los Maestros Windu y Yoda vieron las terribles grabaciones, temieron por su salud mental. como Windu había nacido allí y la había entrenado, decidió ir de inmediato a detenerla y descubrir quÉ pudo haberla cambiado así. thumb|left|Billaba en coma Bajo la influencia de Vastor, Billaba fue difícil de encontrar para el Maestro en la espesa selva. Después de haber cometido muchos crímenes de guerra como líder del Frente de Liberación, Billaba se quitó la Gran Marca de Iluminación como una prueba de haber perdido su fuerza espiritual y la claridad de la mente. Cuando finalmente Windu se enfrentó con ella, la puso bajo arresto por crímenes contra la humanidad y la llevó a la ciudad de Pelek Baw con su prisionera. Al llegar fueron atacados por la milicia local y los dos Jedi se vieron obligados a defenderse, ayudados por soldados clon del Ejército de la República lograron tomar el búnker de mando separatista. Entonces, Mace Windu los dejó para ir a buscar al coronel balawai Lorz Geptun para que se rindiera. Cuando regresó, encontró a Billaba y Vastor encerrados en el búnker y dirigiendo un ataque de cazas droide contra la ciudad. Windu forzó la entrada para que el coronel Geptun mandara una señal a los cazas droides para terminar el ataque, mientras con ayuda de Nick Rostu combatiría a Bilaba, Vastor y sus guardias akk. Cuando logró entrar, encontró a Bilaba aparentemente muerta, pero en cuando se acercó se levantó para atacarlo con el poder que obtenía del pelekotan. Gracias a los lazos con Vastor y sus guardias akk, Windu tenía problemas para detenerla y estuvo a punto de morir, pero al esquivar un ataque de Bilaba, el sable de luz destruyó una consola que estaba interferiendo la señal de Geptun. Fue así que los cazas droides recibieron la señal y se retiraron. En ese mismo momento, Billaba volvió a la calma, atormentada por sus actos, se arrepintió con Mace e intentó quitarse la vida con su sable de luz, pero Nick Rostu destruyó el arma con un disparo oportuno. Aunque ella cayó inconsciente en estado de coma, fue así como Windu se la llevó de regreso a Coruscant. Personalidad y rasgos Basándose en sus estudios, tanto con los Adeptos Chalactanos y la Orden Jedi , la Maestra Depa Billaba era conocida por ser contemplativa y una experta en solucionar problemas. Su condicionamiento mental único le dio inmunidad virtual a la tortura, así como la su gran capacidad para sentir los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás, incluso sus compañeros Maestros Jedi. De voz suave, su presencia en el Alto Consejo fue el reflejo de su reputación de ser uno de los Jedi más ilustrados de la época. Poderes y habilidades Depa Billaba fue entrenada como una Cónsul Jedi, aprovechando los poderes de su mente, y utilizándolos como un arma. A pesar de tal enfoque en los asuntos espirituales, la formación de Billaba junto con el Maestro Mace Windu vio su habilidad con el sable de luz crecer a una escala extraordinaria. Casi superando al Maestro Windu en el arte de la Forma VII: Vapaad, Billaba casi derrotó al consumado duelista durante su enfrentamiento final de Haruun Kal. Entre bastidores Interpretación thumb|Depa Billaba en [[Naboo/Leyendas|Naboo.]]Interpretada en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] por la actriz turco-australiana Dipika O'Neill Joti, las imágenes de las escenas del Alto Consejo Jedi fueron reutilizadas para situaciones similares en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Así, Joti es vista en ambos episodios, cuando se rodaron escenas sólo para uno. El concepto artístico para la Maestra Jedi chalactana fue desarrollado para el Episodio I con la intención de crear una figura espiritualmente iluminada. Los piercings faciales encajan bien con este concepto, convirtiéndola en una combinación perfecta para llenar el papel. Diane Michelle le dio voz en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Campañas Clon, mientras que Amanda Moody tomó el papel para Star Wars: Obi-Wan. El rodaje del Episodio II, fue pensado para que todos los miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi participaran en las escenas de acción en Geonosis. Sin embargo, al igual que los actores que personificaban a los Maestros Adi Gallia y Eeth Koth, Dipika O'Niell Joti no estaba disponible al momento del rodaje, por lo que se contrató a una nueva actriz. Debido a que la apariencia de la nueva actriz distaba mucho de la actriz original, se procede a crear un nuevo personaje: Sar Labooda, hermana de Depa Billaba. Sable de luz En varios medios del Universo Expandido, la hoja del sable de luz de Billaba presenta distintos colores: durante su aparición en Jedi Council, Acts of War, su sable de luz es de color escarlata, mientras que en Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6, es de color rosa. En la novela Punto de Ruptura, figura que el color de su sable es verde, en tanto que su figura de acción del Episodio I porta un sable de hoja azul. Figuras de acción Hasbro realizó en 2003 una figura de acción de Depa Billaba, como parte de la colección "Saga" en un pack del Alto Consejo Jedi junto a Yarael Poof y Yaddle. Apariciones * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: A New Dawn Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Chalactanos Categoría:Consulares Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Jedi Oscuros Categoría:Jedi redimidos